Level 40
Introduction This is Level 40 of the Main Tunnel in Run 3. Gameplay In this level, try to avoid the crumbling tiles because if one of them crumbles, lots of them will follow. Make use of changing gravity in midair so you can avoid the crumbling tiles easily. If you can avoid all crumbling tiles during this level, you can earn an achievement. Move right as soon as possible because you can't do the end if you aren't enough to the right side. Though it won't count towards the achievement, the Child can beat the level by only moving right. There is an achievement that takes place at this level. The Conscientious Lizard In this achievement, you have to pass this level without dislodging any crumbling tiles (Also, using the Child doesn't count). Even though the name suggests it, you don't need to use the Lizard. Any character except the Child is allowed, but slow characters are better for this achievement. New Tunnels After finishing this level, you will unlock the B-Tunnel and the U-Tunnel. The B-Tunnel is 13 levels long, and it will act as a major tunnel for the Bridge Building mission - in it and to unlock it. The U-Tunnel is 10 levels long. However, in order to access the U-Tunnel, you must first click on the Planet in the galaxy map and play the cutscene "Planet Missing". Walkthrough Note: This video involves earning the achievement (The Conscientious Lizard). Plot There is a cutscene featuring in this level. More information on this cutscene can be found here. Heavy Sleeper The Skater finishes Level 40, and runs into the sleeping Lizard. He says he is sorry for bumping into the Lizard and he was caught off guard when the gravity changed, but then he realizes the Lizard is sleeping and carries on. The next slide is a "Choose your character". Clicking the Skater will take you to Level 41. Clicking the Lizard pans the camera into the stars. What follows is a black screen. After a while, the Lizard wakes up and goes into the B-Tunnel, Level B-1 to be exact. New Character After playing this level, you successfully unlocked the Lizard! This level is the second level that gives you a character (In Level 10 you get the Skater). Here are some data about this character: The Lizard has the highest jump. Its biggest weakness is the fact that if it jumps, it jumps high. This means it struggles in areas with close platforms, where small jumps are better. Its speed is 9 m/s, which makes it the slowest Run 3 character. If the Lizard fails a level many times in a row, it gives up and goes to sleep. Until it wakes up, players have to use other characters. It used to sleep for an hour, but the time was shortened to 10 minutes for obvious reasons. The Lizard can be woken up sooner by repeatedly clicking on it in the menu screen or the pause screen, however, it will still be sleepy and fall asleep much sooner. When the Lizard falls asleep, a one-frame cutscene will occur, mostly with the Child. For more information about the Lizard, go to this page. Trivia * This level is actually Level 38 in Run 1, but with crumbling tiles. Category:Levels Category:Main Tunnel Category:Run 3 levels Category:Not too easy levels